


To Catch the Man in Red....

by LadyMuzzMuzz



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Heartwarming fluff, Misunderstanding, Post-DMC5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMuzzMuzz/pseuds/LadyMuzzMuzz
Summary: Julio's classmates keep telling him Santa doesn't exist, but tonight, he's gonna prove them wrong.Imagine his joy, when late on Christmas Eve, the Man in Red himself shows up!But who's the guy with him?
Comments: 16
Kudos: 92





	To Catch the Man in Red....

Julio looked disappointingly at both Kyle and Carlos, both passed out on their beds. They'd all made a promise to stay up all night together, but they'd given up mere hours after their bedtime. Ah well, they were younger than him, so they had more trouble staying awake. And besides, if he could stay up just a few more hours, he'd be able to lord over them that he'd seen Santa.

It had started with a rumour at school that the jolly fat man didn't really exist, that Santa was just their parents that left out presents. Julio and his roommates knew that was a lie, since they didn't have parents, just Miss Kyrie and Mr. Nero, and yet there was still presents under the tree. So obviously it had to be Santa. As a result, the three of them had agreed to stay up and catch Santa in the act, and when school came back the next year, they'd be able to tell all those kids that He did exist. Julio even had an old Polaroid camera he'd found in the closet, primed and ready to catch Him in the act.

So now, he maintained his solo vigil at the bedroom window that faced the well lit front door, as the time went by, minute by minute, hour by hour. Occasionally Kyle or Carlos would shift or mumble something incoherent, and Julio would spare them a side glance, before they'd fall back asleep. This was a lot more boring than he thought it would be.  
They'd left cookies and milk for Santa, as well as carrots for the reindeer, and asked that the front door could be left lit up. Carlos had been a bit worried, since the house didn't have a chimney like the orphanage. Miss Kyrie had cheerfully explained that Santa came through the front door when there was no opening to the roof.

And that's when Mr. Nero had scooped up all three of them, with his cool new shimmering blue wing arms, and as they screeched with joy and delight, he carried them all up the stairs at once to their shared bedroom. And after getting a Christmas story, and hugs, they wished the three of them goodnight. Mr Nero had been a bit happier the past few months, ever since he came back from losing his arm. He had a new normal looking arm, but he also now had these cool wings (which the kids were told not to talk to anyone about). But even with that, he was happier about something else, something that he hadn't talked to the kids about, since he also seemed to be worried about it too. Julio might be just a kid, but he knew things.  
It was almost midnight, and Julio's eyes were getting heavy. Perhaps... perhaps this was a bad idea. If he stayed awake much more, he'd sleep through the present opening. Maybe he should just go to..

**Wait!**

There was movement in the front yard. At first glance, Julio thought it might be a stray cat, but then a person strolled up the walkway. He had white hair, a beard, (not as long as he expected, but maybe Santa shaved?) and had a big grin on his face. And the kicker, He was wearing all red. This man had to be Santa! He began snapping photos, accumulating proof. Odd, Santa didn't have a big sack of toys. But maybe he had magic shrinking powers so he could carry all those presents. And he didn't have any reindeer. But Fortuna was pretty warm, probably too warm for reindeer. And besides, Santa looked really dirty, like he'd been up and down a lot of chimneys and covered in that black stuff. So it had to be Him! He almost came to the front door, but then he paused and turned back.

“You coming? He's gonna kill me if I don't bring you with me.”

Out of the edge of light, a dark figure approached who looked like Santa with his white hair, but no beard. He didn't wear red, he wore black...or was that really dark blue? He looked kinda scary, and he had a weapon at his side. Julio felt very nervous. In class, he heard that in some countries, Santa came with a guy who would punish kids who were bad. And since Santa had no sack with him, maybe....  
He thought back to all the bad things he had done that year.

_Eating cookies from the cookie jar before dinner_

_Blaming Kyle for the broken vase he knocked over while running through the house_

_Getting into Miss Kyrie's makeup kit and painting his toenails_

And he knew both Kyle and Carlos had done some bad stuff as well, so.. oh...no... were they all gonna get punished by the man in black?

“Do you think he would wish to see me?” the scary man asked, perplexing Julio on who he was talking about.

“He didn't kick both of our asses just to kick you to the curb, brother” _Santa has a brother!?_ “Just give him a chance, like he gave you a chance. He'll probably be pissed, but trust me, your kid has a good heart.”

“Still, the last time I was here, I vaguely recall...”

Santa seemed annoyed at his brother, “Uuuugh, just stop with your wiffling and grow a spine.” His brother grumbled something, but Julio couldn't make it out. “Look, whatever happens, I'll be by your side. You can't put this off forever.” He placed his hand on the shoulder of the man in black, and Julio took another Polaroid.

And with that, Santa went to go knock on the door. Santa knocks? That's weird. But before he could rap his knuckles, the door was yanked open...

_**And then Mr. Nero stabbed Santa in the chest.** _

Julio almost dropped the camera in shock. Mr. Nero had just killed Santa! Why would he do that!? All those kids who didn't get their toys!?

“Nice to see you too, kid.” Santa wheezed, as he helped Mr. Nero pull the sword out of his chest.

“You.... ass-holes” Mr. Nero hissed, using an adult word he and the other kids wasn't allowed to use. What was weird was that he sounded like he was about to cry. Apparently Santa wasn't too upset about having a sword shoved through him, or the swear word because he chuckled slightly as Red Queen was removed.

“Hey there kid, long time no see.” Santa softly said, and the scary man in black came a little closer.

“You... left me.” Mr Nero was definitely crying. “You never told me who I was, and then you tried to kill each other, and then.... you ass-holes left to go to god knows where!”

“Hey...hey...” Santa said, placing both his hands on his shoulders “We were gonna come back, it just...took a bit longer than I expected, and look!” he waved his hand to his brother “I even dragged your old man back, like I promised!” The scary man stiffened a bit, as if he was scared “Look, we're sorry, I'm sorry...I dunno what else I can do to make it up to you.”

“How about not running the fuck away again? Or trying to kill each other? Both of you!” he hissed, pointing at them both, tears dribbling down his cheeks. Mr. Nero never cried, even when his arm was ripped off by the monster, so this must mean he was really upset.

“Look kid, we're not going anywhere,” Santa assured him, “and we've had a good talk, we've hashed out our differences....mostly. It's gonna take more time, and some more work, but your old man and I aren't going anywhere”  
Mr. Nero looked like he was about to fall down, but Santa caught him in a hug, and with a jerk of his head towards his brother, he said softly “come on Verg, your kid needs you.”

Hesitatingly, the man in black and approached, before being pulled in by Santa,and gingerly placed one arm around Mr. Nero, and one arm around his brother. And with the cool magic Mr. Nero had ever since he came back, his big bright blue wings appeared out of nowhere and and enveloped the both of them. Julio took a lot of photos, and soon the Polaroids littered his bed.

After a few moments where he couldn't make out of what they were saying, Mr. Nero broke away, and as his wings vanished, he wiped his tears away. “God, you guys stink.... get inside and get yourselves into the shower.” Santa chuckled as he pulled his brother inside. Nero continued “I'll tell Kyrie that we got extra people for Christmas dinner today, she'll probably make more than enough food”

“Ah crap, it's Christmas!?” Santa Swears!? “We were gone a lot longer that I thought... I didn't even get you anything...”

As the door closed behind the group, he could just make out Mr. Nero, “I think this is a pretty good present...”

It only took a few minutes for an exhausted Julio to pass out afterwards with a big smile on his face, his pile of photos stacked on the nightstand. He couldn't wait to show both Carlos and Kyle, and the fact that Santa was going to have dinner with them......

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my only Christmas fic, just one that popped into my head last night, about how much DMC5 Dante resembles Santa (aside from the chubbiness) I have another one lined up for December 24th...


End file.
